


What an angel, What a good boy

by Hollow_Heartsxx



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Heartsxx/pseuds/Hollow_Heartsxx
Summary: I wrote this in like an hour. Oops. No life. Hope you guys like it. Comment if I should do more one shots. I'm willing to take requests and write them for you guys, there is no limit to what I can write. I will write just about anything. So let me know guys! Thanks.





	What an angel, What a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour. Oops. No life. Hope you guys like it. Comment if I should do more one shots. I'm willing to take requests and write them for you guys, there is no limit to what I can write. I will write just about anything. So let me know guys! Thanks.

I got out of the car, heading inside of my house.

Luckily, no paps had followed me. I had just performed 'Back To You' at the Teen Choice Awards with Bebe and I was buzzing. 

I couldn't wait to share this moment with Harry. 

I rushed inside and set my keys down before calling out his name. 

"Haz? Where are you?" I asked excitedly, as I walked around looking for him. 

This is unlike him. He usually answers quickly. I wonder if he went out. 

I continued to walk around the house, going towards the bedroom. I opened the door and saw him finishing up, he was putting on some pink lipstick. His hair in a slight quiff, making him look incredibly handsome. 

He was wearing a see through black shirt and the tightest jeans I had ever seen. His legs and ass looked sinful. 

He looked at me through the mirror and smiled sweetly at me. 

"Lou, you're home." He said happily as he turned around and walked towards me, kissing me deeply. 

"I'm so proud of you" He said, his face still a few inches from mine as he pressed small kisses on the corner of my mouth. 

"It was so amazing! We did well and the fans were amazing, as always. They were so supportive, it felt great, H." I said, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in a little closer. 

"I'm so, so proud of you." He repeated. 

"I watched it and I couldn't help but be in awe of your performance. You did so great, love. I never doubted you." He said, his eyes shining with emotion and happiness. 

My precious angel, always so supportive. 

"I love you" I whispered as I kissed him over and over again. His lips tasted like strawberry. 

I gently bit his bottom lip and he let out a small whimper before kissing me deeply. 

I slid my tongue in his mouth, tasting his sweet tongue against mine. 

I slid my hands down to his bum and cupped it tightly before giving it a little smack, making him moan softly. 

"Lou, let's celebrate" he said breathily as he pressed his crotch against me. He was already getting hard. 

His cheeks flushed as he panted softly against my lips. 

He was the epitome of a wet dream. 

"What do you want, Harry?" I asked, my voice husky and a bit deeper. 

"I want you, I want all of you, Lou. Please" He begged, his voice soft. His eyes were glossy and his pupils were dilated. I could tell he really wanted it. 

"Shh, baby. I'll take good care of you. Why don't you go ahead and take your pants off for me?" I asked, stepping away from him a bit so I could see him undress. 

He nodded quickly and got rid of his pants, leaving him in a pair of black lacy panties. 

His erection was poking out through the top of the waistband. 

I bit my lip as I looked him up and down, the only thing on his milky skin was the sheer shirt and his panties. 

"Fuck, Haz. You look like an angel. A very naughty angel." I said, smirking at the last part. 

He smiled, his dimples popping out as his hands made their way towards his shirt to take it off. 

"No! Leave it" I said, a bit too loudly which caused him to look up in surprise. 

His eyes wide and his lips red and swollen. What a fucking sight. 

If I'm being honest, Harry riding me in a sheer shirt sounds really good right now. 

I felt my dick twitch at the thought. 

The perfect form of teasing for me. 

"I want you to leave it on while you ride me. You look so good in it, baby." I cooed as I walked towards him and cupped his erection through his panties, making him gasp softly. 

"Is that what you want, Harry?" I asked, my voice thick with desire. 

He nodded quickly and dropped to his knees sliding my joggers down my legs, along with my boxers, my erection right in his face. 

I stepped out of them and kicked them aside before getting closer to him. 

He bit his lip before leaning in and licking the tip softly. He circled his tongue around the tip before putting my whole length in his mouth. 

I let out a soft moan as I felt his warm mouth wrap around me. 

He bobbed his head quickly, setting a fast pace already as I grabbed a fistful of his hair and squeezed gently, my nails massaging his scalp. 

"You're doing so good, baby" I breathed out as he moaned softly in response and kept going, my cock hitting the back of his throat. 

He kept taking me in all the way to the back of his throat, his gag reflex practically non existent. 

He pulled away and looked up at me with glossy eyes and swollen lips, a bit of spit running down the corners of his mouth. 

"Fuck my mouth, Lou. Please" He begged, his voice hoarse already. 

I nodded and positioned myself over him before sliding my cock back in his mouth. 

I slid in and out, my hips thrusting as if I was slowly fucking his ass. 

I began to thrust a little faster and I heard him moan a bit louder. His mouth was making the most obscene noises and it made me want to destroy the beautiful boy in front of me. 

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck your mouth the way I fuck your tight ass?" I asked, thrusting a little faster as I held his head in place, my hands holding his hair tightly. 

He moaned and nodded quickly before reaching down to touch himself through his panties. 

I pulled away from him, a line of spit leaving his mouth as he looked up at me in confusion. 

"I'm running out of patience. Take off your panties and bend over the edge of the bed, I'm going to eat that pretty little ass out" I said as I kissed him sloppily before turning him around. 

He quickly and clumsily slid his panties off, leaving him in just the shirt. 

His back was so muscular and beautiful, I gently caressed it before bending him over the edge of the bed. 

"Spread your legs a little, love." 

He nodded and complied, his legs spread a little bit so I could see his ass perfectly. I spread his cheeks and run a dry finger up and down his pink hole, making it flutter against my touch. 

I leaned down and pressed small kisses onto his bum before licking a stripe over his entrance, making him buck his hips forward. 

"Stay still" I said, my voice stern. 

I began to lick up and down, over his hole, sucking on the rim before I reached over and grabbed the lube from the dresser drawer. 

I placed it on the bed next to him before licking his hole hungrily. 

He tasted and smelled a little like vanilla, probably because of his body wash. 

His moans were getting louder as my tongue entered his hole, licking inside of his walls. Well, as far as it could go in. 

He was panting softly and trying to rut against the bed, probably to get some relief on his cock. 

I placed one small kiss over his hole before pulling away and grabbing the lube, pouring a decent amount on my fingers. 

I pressed one finger against his hole, rubbing it over, up and down before slowly pressing in. 

Harry whimpered softly, before trying to push his hips back against my finger. 

"Greedy boy" I rasped out as I started to thrust my finger in faster before quickly sliding in another one, making him whimper loudly. 

"Music to my ears" I whispered before thrusting them faster, trying to find his prostate. 

I moved my fingers around until I heard him let out a loud moan, followed by a lot of him telling me to keep hitting that spot. 

I pressed my fingers against it, rubbing over it quickly as Harry got considerably louder and more desperate. 

He began rutting his hips against the bed, his erection finally getting the friction he craved. 

I pulled my fingers out quickly, as Harry quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

"Lou, please. Don't stop. I need more. Please." He begged, his voice raspy and low as I kissed him gently. 

I took my shirt off and was left naked, my cock throbbing. 

I laid down on the bed, Harry just standing there watching in curiosity until he remembered what I wanted from the beginning. 

"Come and ride me, love. Wanna see you fuck yourself on me." I said as I grabbed the lube and poured some on my hand before lazily stroking it onto my cock. 

He quickly crawled on the bed and straddled my legs. He grabbed my cock and positioned himself over it, before slowly sinking down on it. 

"F-fuck Lou. You feel so good" He moaned, his breaths heavy as he leaned over and kissed me sloppily as he stayed still, getting used to the feeling again. 

"My hazza, always so good for me" I whispered as I gave him a gentle kiss before asking if he was ok. 

He nodded and with shaky hands, he steadied himself and started to slowly ride me, his hips moving at a steady pace. He moved his hips from side to side until he hit his prostate, moaning so loud it sounded like a scream. 

"Yes, yes. More, Lou. More" He begged as he started bouncing on me a little faster, his face contorted in pure pleasure as his cheeks were flushed a bright pink and his lips were swollen and delicious. 

I pulled his face down and took his bottom lip in my mouth, sucking on it softly. 

He tasted so good. 

I thrusted up into him once, a hard thrust right against his prostate, making him yell out. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, Louis. Please." He desperately said as I wrapped his hands behind his back and pulled him flush against my chest, before thrusting up into him, quickly and roughly, making him scream for me. 

I felt so close but I didn't want to cum until Harry did. 

He deserved it, I kept him on edge for a while. 

"You like it? Huh? You like being fucked by my cock, Harry?" I asked, my voice rough as I pulled his face up by pulling his hair and kissed him, our tongues immediately finding each other. 

"Mhmm" he mumbled into my mouth as he kept moaning softly, his whimpers never stopping. 

"I want you to cum for me, can you do that? Can you be a good boy, Harry?" I asked as I pushed him up a little and bit his nipple through his shirt, the fabric making it easy to still feel him. 

I thrusted harder, my hands holding onto his hips tightly as I aimed to make him cum on my cock. 

By the way he was moaning and clenching around me, I could tell he was close. 

"Cum" I whispered roughly before he let out a loud moan and came all over our chests. Some hitting his shirt and some hitting my bare chest. 

I kept fucking him through his orgasm as I felt mine rapidly approaching. 

"Oh Harry! Fuck, so tight" I moaned out as I thrusted once more, cumming deep inside of him. 

I stayed there for a few moments as I let us come down from the highs of our orgasms before slowly sliding out of him and gently laying him next to me. 

I got up to grab a wet towel and I cleaned him up, making sure to be gentle with him since I knew he was sensitive right now. 

I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him before throwing it to the side. 

He wrapped his arms around me like a kitten and I kissed his temple before sighing contentedly. 

"I love you so much, Lou." He whispered softly, happily. 

"I love you too, Harry. Thank you for always supporting me. I know things aren't easy for us but that's what makes me cherish you even more. I will never take you for granted. I'm so happy that you're still mine, angel." I said softly, his dimples adorning his cheeks as he smiled brightly at me. 

I kissed his dimples before he giggled and planted a quick kiss on my lips. 

"Let's get some rest now, love." He said, his voice soft and tired as he let out a little yawn. 

"Goodnight, my beautiful boy" I whispered before falling asleep next to the love of my life.


End file.
